Clavicle fractures are the second most frequently occurring fractures in humans. Osteosynthesis procedures at the clavicle shaft generally require the insertion of a bone plate through an incision approximately 10-15 cm. in length. The size of the incision presents numerous complications including post-operative scarring and irritative complications arising from contact of the procedure site with items of clothing, backpacks, etc. Furthermore, current clavicle fixation procedures employ Recon plates, which often do not provide adequate stability to a fractured clavicle, sometimes requiring the insertion of a second bone plate to achieve the required stability.